fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Ordinance Must Be Enacted
It had been a few days since the battle with Shattered Dusk had taken place, and the mages who fought had finally recovered. Thinking it best to recap the battles and check on the progress of the test subjects who were rescued, a few of the guild masters of the Toveri Alliance suggested to have a meeting. They decided to meet back at the designated building in Clover Town where they met only a week or so before. Waiting patiently in the chair, Samarra was lost in thought, curious about how the second generation dragon slayers have been doing at their first days in a legal guild. She hears the doors open and noticed Tristan walking in. "Hey, been waiting long?" He said with a friendly grin as he walked up to the meeting table. "Eh, not too long, I do have a habit of being early to things, so I've learned to keep my mind busy." Samarra says with a smile. "So how have you been Tristan? Keeping your wild members under control? I'm sure Hino is still all wound up after the war, he seemed like quite the reckless one." She laughs as Tristan takes a seat at the table. Tristan rubbed the back of his head admitting his guild can be out of control as he sat down. "Hehe we actually had a huge celebration party for our victory so the guild hall is a mess. Hino is the same as always, fighting everyone he can even with his injuries." He said explaining what they've been doing for the past week. "Oh I am not surprised about Hino. But that celebration must have been fun! I bet you showed off some crazy dance moves..." Samarra teased and laughed at her friend. "But maybe I should throw a celebration for my members once our guild hall is rebuilt...it almost done! You are welcome to join in the festivities too. Maybe I will invite the other guild masters once they get here...have a sort of 'house warming party'!" Samarra laughed. "Hahaha always with the practical jokes. But sure, I'll come join you guys." Tristan said with a smile. "So how's your guild holding up after the attack? I'd imagine some of them are bit torn up thinking they could have done something." He asked with concern still keeping his friendly grin. "Yeah, they are a little unsettled with the news of what Shattered Dusk was doing to those that they captured. My members were pretty beaten up, but seem to be recovering nicely and turning these events into motivation to get stronger. I really am proud of how they are all handling this...we were built to persevere, even in the wake of a war." Samarra says with a flurry of emotion hidden behind her eyes; memories of wounded members and ravaged walls flashing in her memory. But looking at the warm, charming smile of the Warrior Angel guild master seemed to fill her with a sense of calmness that kept her emotions at bay and a smile on her face. "Thats good, a lose or defeat is nothing to cry over its just sign telling you to become stronger, in times of war its easy to forget your comrades have your back supporting you. The fact that your children still support each other even after this is a sign that they will become power and trustworthy wizards. You have raised an excellent guild Lady Samarra." He said with a big smile. Numair walked into the Room he seemed a little Distracted but nonetheless had come. "I'm sorry I am late i had to deal with two of my members who decided to brawl at full power in side of the guild hall" he said as he sat down. "Allmost destroying the guild hall in their brawl too" he mumbled under his breath. "have i missed anything important?" Numair said yawning from exhaustion a little. Shōjirō walked in next. He had a smile on his face that could melt the coldest of women's hearts, and his smile was directed at Samarra. "May I have a word with you?" Shōjirō asked Samarra, holding his hand out to her for her to take his. "And no, it cannot wait. It's very important to me and will be to you as well once I talk to you." Shōjirō tipped his head to the other guild masters that were gathered, "Sorry, I need to borrow her for a few moments then I'll be going." Nikolai appeared between the two of them. "Oh, look Shōjirō trying to win someone's heart. It's so cute, but you might want some pointers. Taking someone for just a minute is the oldest trick in the book. I should know I wrote it. Haha." Nikolai was drunk. Laughing off Nikolai's drunken slurs, Samarra takes Shōjirō's hand and says, "Of course, We are still waiting on a few of the guild masters anyways." She then steps outside the room and asks, "What is it you'd like to discuss?" "Nikolai you aren't that Old I'm sorry you maybe a hundred something years old but you're still not old enough to have created that trick" Numair said as he thought, "''oh god he seems worse then Cloud when he is drunk saying he created all molding magic and Archive well Archive is believable somewhat" ''Numair then began to dig into the strawberry cake in front of him. Suddenly a blue flash of plasma entered the room. In its place appeared Aether Cade. "Sorry if I'm late, there's no way to keep time on my island, and my watch was destroyed by one of my new recruits." Aether sat down at the table. "sounds remotely fun I've had to rebuild my training center today thanks to one of my guild members" Numair said as he waved at Aether. Numair then went back to eating his strawberry cake.